My Story
by Elizabeth12
Summary: The story of a girl. Who she was, what she became and what she is.
1. Chapter One

Title: My story  
  
Author Note: This isn't based on what happened in TFTF. It has the same characters but the story line is different.  
  
Isn't it funny how in one minute, one second your whole life can change. That's what happened to me, and this is my story.   
  
My father works for the military, joined when he was eighteen years old. My parents had only been married for two weeks, my oldest brother born just one year later. Two years later my second oldest brother was born, and then came me. I was born in Texas, lived there until I was three years old. At that time my father was relocated to Hawaii.   
  
When I started kindergarten it was easy to make friends, but as time goes on kids grow in to teenagers and realize things they never knew. Things like race, the color of skin, the nationality of each person. When you were little you never knew that there was any difference between anyone. But as you become a teenager you realize that to some people, there is a difference.   
  
Just three days after my thirteenth birthday my two best friends started to become cold to me. At first I didn't understand why, but as I looked around I understood. I wasn't born in Hawaii, I wasn't Hawaiian. Therefore I wasn't very welcome. My father is Spanish and my mother Puerto Rican, so I had the dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair. But I still wasn't Hawaiian. I never got picked on, or beat up; but I also was never had any friends. It stayed that way for a year and a half, in the middle of the school year a part Hawaiian, part Puerto Rican boy moved into the house next to ours. That's how my story really begins. 


	2. Chapter Two

On a Friday afternoon my brother Marco and I were at the dining room table doing our homework. We were trying to concentrate as our older brother Diego stood in the doorway teasing us. Just as Marco stood up to hit Diego we heard yelling from outside, being just as curious as we had been when we were each five we went to see what was happening. Standing in our driveway we found a man yelling at the moving men, in the middle of the two was a broken vase.   
  
"Looks like someone's in trouble." Diego muttered as he walked back inside.   
  
"Do you people even know what your doing?" The man yelled, the moving man simply shrugged and walked away. Just five feet away a women and a boy who looked about my age stood with small smiles on their faces.   
  
"It's alright, it was one cheap vase." The woman said. I could tell by the way she talked and the accent in her voice that she had a one time lived in Hawaii. Before I knew it my parents were over talking to our new neighbors.   
  
"Letty, come on over and say hi." My mother said, I sighed and walked over to everyone.  
  
"This is my youngest, Scarlet. We call her Letty for short." She explained.   
  
"Cool name. . .Letty. . .I like it! My name's Kimo." The boy said to me. From that second on we were best friends, inspirable. A year later we made two more friends, they moved right across the street. Brooklyn and Mason were fraternal twins, and they were full blow Irish. Together the four of us did everything together, and become as close as family. We helped each other with school, helped each other cause trouble. By the time we all turn eighteen we knew everything about each other. I will never not to this day forget them. I will never forget what we did, what we said, or what we saw. I will always have them in my memories. Because that is all that I will ever have of them, just memories.   
  
"Letty, sweetheart. . .do you want some dinner?" I heard my mother asked me. I was curled up in my covers in the dark just staring into nothing. I heard my mother walk into the room and close the door behind her, I felt the bed dip as she sat down next to me.  
  
"Letty. . .please talk to me. Tell me what your thinking, what your feeling. Please baby, talk to me." I heard the pleading in her voice, the sadness. I wanted to tell her exactly what I was feeling, I wanted to so badly curl up in her lap and cry. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
"Alright honey, whenever you need me I'll be right here for you. I love you." I felt my mother kiss my temple, I listened as she started to open my door. Before I could stop myself I started to talk.  
  
"It was so dark out, even with the headlights on bright we could hardly see. But it didn't really bother us, we were so happy. We were graduates, and in a month we were all going to college together. Everything was perfect." I paused for a moment. I listened to her close the door, and felt the bed dip once again as she sat down. Turning over I faced her as a continued.   
  
"Kimo was driving, I was in the passenger seat. . , Brooklyn and Mason were in the back. Mason had just told us some stupid joke." I laughed a little as I remembered, he had been so serious about telling us.   
  
"We were all laughing at him. . .cause he forgot the punch line. Then all of the sudden. . .there was a set of headlights shining through the windshield. Oh god. . .Kimo tried to get out of the way. . .he really tried. . .and now Mason is in a coma, and Kimo and Brooklyn are. . .they're. . .mom I miss them so much. I just want my friends back. . .oh god I just want them back." All of the sudden I felt the wet drops of tears fall on my cheeks. It took me a second to realize that they were mine. That night I cried, I cried curled up on my mothers lap. 


End file.
